A good Prankster never tells Tratie
by Timelord daughterofathena
Summary: Enemies? Friends? Or more? Has Travis gone too far with these pranks? Will Katie be angry? Will it all have changed by tomorrow? Are they Enemies? Friends? Or is it something more? series of short stories bout Tratie from when they are enemies, friends or more. usually involoving a STOLL prank Rated T for a few swear words and some romance
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and so I decided to write a short two-shot. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Travis POV:<p>

I was hiding behind the Apollo cabin, waiting for his next prank to succeed. I was holding his breath as he heard the door to cabin four open.

"Please be the right person!" I thought as the girl stepped out.

He heard a scream and looked up; Katie Gardener was standing in the doorway of the Demeter cabin looking furious, muddy and in my opinion hot- no wait forget I said that okay. I Never Said That.

"STOLL!" She shouted, shit she was angry.

I waited ten seconds before coming out from behind the cabin.

"Hey, Katie, what happened to you? You look like someone poured mud all over you!" how did I know? Because as usual it was me.

"Stoll, why did you pour mud all over me? Its strawberry season and now I'm not going to be able help my brothers and sisters pick strawberries!" She complained.

She threw her mud soaked jumper at me and as she turned round, and stormed back inside to get changed, I couldn't help but tease her again.

"If you think it was me, why don't you come out here and stop me pranking you all day long!"

Katie turned round, walked up to me, glaring her usual death glare, that glare didn't work on me anymore; her eyes were just too beautiful. Anyway she stalked up to me, and while I was distracted by her gorgeous eyes, she lifted her hand up and slapped me. It was a very loud slap, I'm sure they could hear it up at the big house, the slap left a huge red mark in my cheek.

"OW!" I shouted.

"That was for pranking my cabin again!"

She slapped me again.

"That was for making me miss strawberry picking!"

She slapped me once more.

"That's because I wanted to slap you again!" She turned around and slammed the door in my face. I looked up to pick the mud bucket off from the door frame, and as I looked I saw it wobble, start to fall over and then time seemed to slow down as it fell from the door and hit me on the head. Well to be precise it landed over my head and the last bits of mud covered my face.

"Shit! Really?"

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

I was once again hid behind the Apollo cabin waiting for the next in the series of door frame pranks on Demeter to work. As soon as Katie had left to have a shower I had set up this next prank. The door started to creak open, slowly as if Katie expected another prank- she knows me so well. Once she had decided it was safe she opened the door further and stepped out to the porch of her cabin. At once a bucketful of water tipped onto her head, and she yelled in anger. That wasn't the best part of the prank though. The bucket had some string attached so that when it fell over it pulled a sack of flour over with it the sack hit her in the face as she turned to see what the swinging noise was. The sack burst and flour went everywhere. However since Katie was drenched in water the flour stuck to her like glue. Once again the shout emitted whenever there was trouble escaped her lips.

"STOLL!" She screamed. She looked absolutely infuriated.

I walked up to her as if I had no clue what was going on.

"Hey, what happened here? It looks like a flour bomb exploded all over the place."

"What the fuck, Travis?" She swore, I gulped, Katie hardly ever swore. I was in big trouble. "I told you not to prank me again and then after having a shower to get rid of all that mud, you then decided to coat me in flour! What the hell is your problem?" Her voice was rising with each word.

I knew my plan was risky and I didn't want to jeopardise the last prank I had planned. The last prank would have to wait a few days anyway. I simply apologised and went back to my cabin to finish the details of the rest of the plan

Katie POV:

Who does that boy think he is? First he covers me in mud and then he has the nerve to cover me in flour almost immediately afterwards. What was next? After I slapped him those three times, he looked so shocked, his cute face surprised. Wait did I just say cute? Forget that I didn't mean cute I meant, I meant to call him- no screw that I did mean cute.

"Hey, Daisy!" I called when I finally reached the strawberry field- an hour and a half late. We worked in the fields all morning and when I returned to the mess hall at lunch I could hear snippets of conversations where people were whispering about this morning.

"Slapped him"

"Covered in mud"

"I heard she punched him" Those conversations made sense but as I passed the Aphrodite table they seemed to have a different tale.

"I heard they weren't arguing very much, that they actually just wanted some alone time, if you know what I mean?" WTF I thought when I heard this, and it seems my sister did too.

"Katie, is that true?" Daisy asked gesturing to what the Aphrodite girl had said.

"Gods, no!" I blushed, why would I go out with him "He covered me in mud, so I slapped him three times, then he covered me in water and flour and I was about to punch him, when he apologized and ran off."

"Wait, you blushed when you denied it, do you like him?" She guessed"

"No?" I blushed again.

"Oh my Gods! You do like him!"

"Shut up!"

"You're not denying it!" Daisy pointed out.

"Ok, you're right. He's really nice, when he's not annoying and he can be sweet and caring, remember when I broke my ankle in Capture the flag and he carried me to the infirmary, and also he's really cute."

"That's so cute." She squealed.

"You've been hanging around with Aphrodite kids too much." I replied.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

I went to sit down at the table for dinner when I saw a letter with my name written on it. I picked it up to read:

To Katie

_Sorry about earlier, I was thinking straight. I shouldn't have done the second prank. Come out to behind cabin 10 tonight at midnight and I will explain. Please forgive me Katie, I'm really sorry_

Travis

_P.S I hope we can be friends._

I reread the letter to make sure I hadn't misread it and then I started an inner debate with myself over whether or not to go. I showed Daisy, who then thought for a minute before telling me to go; I had just reached that conclusion myself.

We were friends it's just that he pranks the Demeter cabin most often, so everyone thinks we hate each other.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

I went out to the back of the cabins. Travis was waiting for me.

"I'm so sorry, Katie! I pranked you to get your attention. I need to tell you something." I nodded at him to continue "I- Katie I- I think I'm." He seemed lost for words. "Okay, can you come with me to the beach so I can explain in private?"

He led me towards the beach, but at the last minute, he turned off into the woods, I followed warily, expecting a prank any moment but no prank came and he led me into a small clearing in a clump of trees.

"No one knows about this place except me and now you." He said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"There's something I want to tell you too, but you go first." I replied hopefully.

"Look, I know everyone thinks we're enemies, but I really really like you. All the pranks on your cabin were so that I could talk to you, I put up with you slapping me so I could be with you Katie. I-" He stopped speaking when he saw how close I was to him.

"Shut up and kiss me Travis!" I said surprising him so much that he just looked at me in shock. I leant in and touched my lips to his, this seemed to wake him up and he responded enthusiastically, pulling me closer. My hands tangled into his hair and pulled him closer to me while his arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter. The kiss was passionate and after what seemed like forever we pulled back gasping for breath. Our lips were swollen and our hair was messed up, we may have stopped kissing but I stayed in Travis's arms, the two of us just sat there holding each other for a long time. Then Travis finally seemed to work up the courage to speak, he stood up and:

"I, Travis Stoll son of Hermes, am in love with you Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter!" He shouted. I smiled.

"I don't think they heard that in Brooklyn, I'll see if I can do better." I said then I raised my voice as loud as I could. "I, Katie Gardener daughter of Demeter am in love with you Travis Stoll son of Hermes!"

"I love you Katie-Kat." He whispered in my ear before pecking me innocently on the lips. The innocent kiss somehow turned into a full make-out session.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Neither of them cared about the curfew or what their siblings would say as they lay asleep in each other's arms under the stars. They didn't care that everyone would see them coming out the woods together. All that cared to them was each other.

* * *

><p><strong> That was my first Tratie two-shot i hope you liked it<strong>

**Please review**

**Should i write more similar two-shots?**

**Next chapter soon**

**T xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second half of my short Tratie story; I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Travis; say it! Say the disclaimer!**

**Me: No**

**Travis: (holds knife to the throat) repeat the oath after me. I, say your name, swear on the river Styx,**

**Me: I, T, swear on the river Styx,**

**Travis and Katie (who just arrived): I don't own, Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus **

**Me: I don't own, Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus **

**Tratie: I own none of the characters or the settings etc...**

**Me: I own none of the characters or the settings etc…**

**Tratie: I only own the plot, which is completely silly as Travis and Katie hate each other**

**Me: I only own the plot, but I won't lie so I can't say it. (Runs away)**

**Katie: Get her!**

Katie POV:

Fuck! I stayed here all night with Travis what are people going to say, what am I going to do! I started to hyperventilate, and it must have woken Travis up.

"What's wrong? Katie-Kat" He asked calming me down straight away.

"Everyone else, what are they going to say, neither of us were in our cabins and we'll come out the woods together, someone's going to suspect something." I said barely stopping for breath. I had managed to work myself into a panic.

"Katie, calm d-" He began

"How can I what are they going to say, oh gods what are the Aphrodite cabin going to say?"

Instead of answering, which would have probably have ended with me shouting at him, Travis solved my bad mood by kissing me, immediately forgot all of my worries as he pulled me closer and the quick innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate make-out session. His hand was tangled in my hair and the other hand was around my waist hugging me closer than I thought was possible.

"I love you, Katie." Travis whispered in my ear before starting to kiss my neck.

"I love you too, Travis." I said pulling away from him, "But I want breakfast, so bye!" I stood up and ran to the edge of the forests, but just before I stepped out, I smoothed out my hair from where Travis had run his fingers through it, I tried to calm down so my cheeks would be less tomato coloured, and as I stepped out into the cabin area, I realised I was wearing yesterday's clothes. I hurried into Demeter cabin grabbed some shorts and a camp T-shirt. When I was changed I quickly ran into the bathroom to see if I looked okay.

"Shit!" My hair was still messed up my lips were bright red and swollen, you could tell I'd been kissing someone. I quickly grabbed Daisy's hairbrush and sorted out my hair and when I put it into a pony tail I noticed a mark on my neck from where Travis had been kissing it. I would have to leave my hair down. I left my cabin and went into breakfast, lots of campers were looking at me as I had come in 30 minutes late but I wasn't the last, the Hermes table was missing one of its councillors, Travis still hadn't arrived. I walked over to my cabin not paying any attention to anyone; I was lost in the memories of last night.

"Katie," Daisy whispered urgently, "Where were you yesterday night? You left the cabin at like eleven thirty and didn't come back. Were you with the person who sent you the letter?"

"What?" I registered my name, "Oh, yeah I was with him." I smiled at the memory. "It was great."

"Now who's going all Aphrodite on me?" she giggled in response. She may have kept talking, but I was distracted by Travis coming in from the woods. All eyes in the pavilion turned to look his way, but he was still looking directly at me, I smiled at him and as he smiled back, he walked into a chair. Laughter rippled thought everyone sat there, and I could see everyone in the Aphrodite cabin looking around to see who he was smiling at. Piper caught sight of me smiling at him, and I knew she had guessed something.

Travis POV:

After Katie had so lovingly abandoned me in the wood, I waited ten minutes before leaving to head to the Hermes cabin to pick something I needed for my next prank. I then got to the dining pavilion about forty minutes after Katie had run off. She was sat at her table talking to her sister as if nothing had ever happened but when she saw me walking in, she smiled warmly, I smiled back transfixed by her beauty. I was so distracted that I walked into my chair.

"Hey Travis!" Connor called bringing me back from my Katie induced haze. "Where were you yesterday night? You left the cabin at like eleven thirty and didn't come back. Were you with the person you sent the letter to?"

"Yep!" I grinned. I stuffed my face with fruit and cereal, before excusing myself to go prank someone. It was very nearly time for the third and final prank in the series of Demeter door frame pranks, but it would hopefully have a very different reaction to the first two. Travis wrote out his message on the red paper 200 times and cut them into shapes. He then made a huge banner. All Travis needed was to set it up and brief his accomplice.

He sneaked over to Katie's cabin and set up the bucket over the door, however it wasn't balanced, and it was remote controlled so it would tip over on the press of a button. The button would also release the string holding the huge banner curled up under the porch roof. Once he had set up the prank, he made his way over to Daisy who was standing by the fire in the middle of camp.

"Daisy, you know the prank I told you about? Well it's today. The button's under the banister by the top step into the cabin. Thanks for doing this, anyway, got to run!"

Third Person POV:

Daisy was waiting for Katie, who was panicking; she couldn't find her favourite flip-flops. The rest of the cabin had gone outside to start picking the strawberries so it was only Daisy and Katie left in there. After ten minutes more of looking Daisy found them, well, it would be more accurate to say put them down from hiding them, but oh well. Daisy walked out first and quickly went down the steps, reminding Katie to close the door behind her.

Travis was walking past and as he caught Daisy's eye he knew the prank was about to happen so he went and sat by the fire waiting. Katie walked out her cabin, luckily no mud this time. Daisy pressed the button and walked off the steps, she didn't know the details of the prank only a vague outline.

Katie was closing the door when she heard the familiar creak of a bucket falling over. She prepared to shout STOLL before realising it was actually not mud or anything similar, it was loads of little pieces of paper, all shaped like little red hearts. Each one had written on them in Travis's familiar scrawled handwriting:_ I LOVE YOU, KATIE GARDENER._ She picked up one of the hearts and was about to continue down the steps when a huge red banner unfurled. Written in the same scrawl as the notes were the words: _I LOVE YOU, KATIE GARDENER. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? _

Katie didn't know how to respond to this message, but luckily at that moment Travis stepped round the banner to stand next to Katie.

"Yes!" Katie said when she saw Travis, and he beamed in delight.

She kissed him softly but still lovingly,

Daisy wanted to know what was going on so she rolled up the banner, to be greeted by the sight of Travis and Katie stood there kissing. Daisy rolled her eyes then wandered off to the fields.

"So, how'd you get the banner to unfold for me and no one else?" Katie asked, as the two of them walked towards the fields hand in hand.

"A good prankster never tells."


End file.
